Demon Hunters
by 22rubens
Summary: Three years ago, when Ciel was only ten, his parents were killed by a powerful demon. Swearing to kill all demons, Ciel became a hunter to avenge his parent's death. He ran into a man named Sebastian who claimed to also hunt demons. Now they work together, killing the evil spirits. But unbeknownst to Ciel, Sebastian has a dark secret that he doesn't want him to discover...
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** A bit of gore, maybe some swearing... nothing much. I might add some Sebaciel towards later chapters, but it probably won't be that bad,

* * *

The demon's head dropped to the floor with a thunk, vanishing in a cloud of black fog.

"Hey!" Ciel yelled, glaring, "I could've bloody well gotten that one! Why do you always have to steal my kills! Damn bastard."

The boy emptied his gun of bullets angrily, causing a few of the silver cylinders to fall to the floor. Sighing and stuffing his gun into its holster, he bent to pick to the objects back up.

Sebastian smirked from where he stood across from Ciel, crossing his arms to return both of his swords to their sheaths.

"Your aim was off. You would have missed the creature anyways, then it would've escaped and ran all over London. You should be thanking me, Phantomhive," he responded calmly. Ciel scowled.

"You couldn't possibly have known my aim was off, you idiot. You're just giving excuses for stealing all the glory to inflate your already enormous ego. Ass."

"Believe whatever you please, but I did you a favor."

Ciel huffed, standing and stalking out of the room. Sebastian rolled his eyes at his partner's childish behavior. He wasn't quite sure how he handled Ciel's irritability, but somehow he managed. He'd been with the brat for over a year now, and he hadn't punched him in the face. Not even once. It must've been a miracle.

With a sigh, Sebastian started after Ciel, following him through a maze of hallways and out of the abandoned church.

Ciel was already sitting on Sebastian's motorcycle when he stepped outside, the black of the boy's helmet a sharp contrast to the bright yellows and pinks of the setting sun. Sebastian climbed gingerly onto the motorcycle in front of Ciel and revved the engine.

"I apologize for finishing the beast off," he said reluctantly, his deep voice silky, "Next time, I'll refrain from 'stealing your kills,' as you say."

Ciel sighed, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist and laying his helmet-covered head between his shoulder blades. His voice was muffled when he spoke.

"It's fine, okay? I forgive you."

A pause.

"Thanks for always sticking with me - you know? Thanks. But don't do it again."

Sebastian smiled, his normally chocolate brown eyes flashing a bright pink.

"You're welcome."

Then he pressed the pedal and the black motorcycle burst to life, speeding away from the old church.

oOo

The sun had already set by the time the black motorcycle pulled up to Sebastian's house. It's bright headlights pierced through the thick veil of darkness enveloping the building. The motorcycle slowed to a stop, and Ciel yawned loudly, stepping off of the vehicle and stretching.

"Finally. That took far longer than I would've liked."

Sebastian sighed. "It's only 8 o'clock."

"Whatever. I'm tired."

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian stepped off of his motorcycle and followed Ciel up to his house. The house was ordinary as far as houses go, a tad larger than average and dull-looking. It was technically Sebastian's house, but ever since Ciel had met Sebastian, he'd lived there as well. After all, he didn't have anywhere else to go.

By now, Ciel practically owned the house. At least, he acted as if he was in charge all the time.

The door of the house opened before either Sebastian or Ciel reached it, revealing a rather distressed Mey-rin.

"W-where have you been? I've been ever so worried, I have…" she shouted, her voice trailing off at the end once she saw Sebastian. She blushed, looking anywhere but at him. "You should have been back earlier…" she muttered, her face as red as a tomato.

Ciel rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Calm down. Sebastian's just a bad driver. We're only late because of how awfully slow he drives."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow but remained silent. He'd been driving at least fifteen miles over the speed limit at all times. How was that 'awfully slow'?

Ciel yawned, striding past Mey-rin and throwing his sweater on the coat rack to the right of the door, then disappearing down a hallway without a word.

Sebastian followed his lead, hanging his black, leather jacket up on the hanger and turning to talk to Mey-rin.

"I'm going to take a shower, can you order dinner? Mexican, preferably," he asked, running a hand through his hair. Usually, he would prepare dinner, but it was too late for that. Truthfully, Sebastian hated ordering food from a restaurant. That meant he had to actually eat, and human food was disgusting.

Mey-rin blushed, looking at her feet.

"Dinner is already prepared, Mr. Michaelis."

Sebastian paled.

"Not by Baldroy, I hope," he said, cringing. Baldroy loved to cook, but he was horribly bad at it. "And please call me Sebastian."

Meyrin shook her head quickly, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Don't worry, I ordered Chinese, I wouldn't even let Baldroy look at the food, or he might burn it with his eyes!" She giggled. Then her expression darkened.

"Thank you for letting me stay in your house Mr.- Sebastian. I'm sorry if I'm a nuisance."

"It's no problem," Sebastian said dismissively. Mey-rin had been staying at his place for a while, yet she still felt uncomfortable; insisting that she was a 'nuisance.'

Sebastian and Ciel had found Mey-rin several months ago, when she had been ordered to assassinate a person who just happened to be a demon. Her attempt was unsuccessful, and she would have perished had Sebastian and Ciel not intervened. After they offered her a new job, she had graciously accepted, desperate for a better life. She was grateful for everything Sebastian and Ciel had done for her, but she couldn't help feeling as if she was a burden.

Mey-rin sighed as she watched Sebastian walk away. She wished she could repay both Sebastian and Ciel for everything they had done for her.

oOo

 _Ciel was woken by the sound of screaming. He jolted upright, already breathing heavily as his eyes darted around his dark room, looking for any immediate threats, but not finding any._

 _Then there was another scream, and this time Ciel could identify the source of the sound. The scream was a woman's scream, and it was coming from his parent's bedroom. It was his mother. Heart racing, Ciel leapt off his bed, flying out of his room and into his parent's in a panicked haze. He flicked on the lights, but the room remained dark, save for two glowing red dots._

 _Eyes._

 _The eyes moved to look at him, and then a toothy smile appeared out of the blackness. Deep laughter rang around the room as the eyes drifted towards a frightened Ciel._

 _"The son-" a deep voice said. The voice seeped from the walls and echoed around the room. "-The son is even better than the parents."_

 _Ciel stood in the doorway, frozen, until he was finally able to make a sound._

 _"G-g-go away," he whispered lamely, taking a step back. "Please."_

 _The voice laughed again, the smile widening and revealing more ivory fang._

 _"Hmmm… I think not."_

 _The eyes grew closer still, blazing bright pink. The pupils were black cat-like slits._

 _Ciel would never forget those eyes._

 _"I-I'll hurt you," Ciel threatened, though his voice was still only a whisper. The laughter came again, only this time it was louder, almost a roar._

 _"You can't hurt me, you great fool of a boy. I'm a demon, humans are nothing to me!"_

 _Ciel's eyes widened, letting out a scream at last as the demon loomed over him, it's fanged mouth wide. The creature's clawed hand reached out and dug into his left eye, and Ciel's screams intensified as white-hot pain shot through his body._

 _The demon's red, feline eyes were the last thing he saw before sinking into darkness._

 _oOo_

Ciel was the last to arrive to the dinner table. Even Baldroy had arrived before him, which was a rare occurrence because he was usually too busy blowing something up. Ciel sat down hastily, quickly digging into his meal. Bard chuckled.

"You're eatin' something that's not cake for once in your life. Must be hungry!" He mused as he loudly slurped soup from a plastic spoon.

Ciel glared at Bard. "You'd be hungry too if you'd spent the whole day killing demons." He muttered boastfully, his mouth full of food.

Sebastian chuckled from where he sat next to Ciel, twirling a noodle lazily around a chopstick. Just like usual, he wasn't eating. Sebastian never seemed to eat, and on the rare occasion that he did, he almost always looked sick.

"You spent the whole day killing demons? Strange. I don't recall seeing you kill even one, I must be getting old."

He watched in satisfaction as Ciel's face turned bright red.

"Shut it. The only reason I didn't kill any today is because you're an arrogant asshat. And you are getting old if you must know."

Baldroy snorted, choking on his chicken. Mey-rin just sighed. Dinners almost always went like this, and by now she was tired of all the banter.

"I believe I've found another mission for you two, by the way," she said after a moment of silence. Mey-rin's job was to find new 'missions,' and she was getting quite good at it.

Ciel grunted into his rice. Sebastian drummed the gloved fingers of his left hand on the table, still twirling a noodle.

"It's in Germany," Mey-rin added after a few moments, and Ciel spit out his rice.

"Germany!"

"Yes, Germany. You swore to kill every last demon, didn't you? There are demons in Germany," she teased, rolling her eyes.

Ciel's expression hardened. "I suppose," he muttered, sighing. "Germany it is, then. When do you suppose we should get up?" This time, the question was directed at Sebastian, who still hadn't touched his food.

Food. What a strange weakness.

"3 o'clock a.m. I don't want to be stuck in traffic."

Ciel choked and sent him a glare that could've frozen hell over.

"3 o'clock," he repeated slowly, his voice icy.

There was no response from Sebastian. He was smirking and inspecting a shiny, black nail.

"You can't possibly expect me to get up at 3 o'clock in the morning! Not even mice are awake at 3 o'clock! Tell me you're joking."

"I'm not joking. And since when have you memorized the sleeping patterns of mice?" Sebastian replied coolly. "If you don't want to go, I'll simply go without you. I'm sure I could manage without your constant supply of sarcastic remarks."

Ciel huffed, jabbing at his rice angrily with a chopstick.

"3 o'clock it is."

oOo

 _It was only several seconds after Ciel woke before the memories came flooding back. He snapped his eyes open, only to find himself staring into someone else's._

 _Jumping back in a panic, Ciel scootched as far away from the other pair of eyes as he could, until he found himself pressed up against a wall._

 _It only took him a few more seconds to realize that the eyes belonged to his father._

 _His father was laying on the floor next to his mother, sprawled across the carpet in what must have been an uncomfortable position. Except that he probably wasn't uncomfortable at all, because he was dead. So was Ciel's mother._

 _Ciel immediately knew his parents weren't alive. At least, deep down he did. He went over to them anyway, shaking them gently, trying to wake them up. His tears flowed down his face and onto his parents like rain._

 _They did not wake._

 _Ciel screamed._

* * *

 **A/N: So... how is it so far? Any comments, constructive criticism, etc., would be greatly appreciated! I'm trying really hard to keep everyone in character, but if it's not working, please let me know. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Lab

**Summary:** **Three years ago, when Ciel was only ten, his parents were killed by a powerful demon. Swearing to kill all demons, Ciel became a hunter to avenge his parent's death. He ran into a man named Sebastian who claimed to also hunt demons. Now they work together, killing the evil spirits. But unbeknownst to Ciel, Sebastian has a dark secret that he doesn't want him to discover...**

 **Warnings (for this chapter): None**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 - THE LAB**

* * *

It was only 3:30 in the morning, but Ciel was already speeding down a mostly-empty freeway on Sebastian's motorcycle. The sun hasn't risen yet, and it was so dark that he could only see several feet in front of himself. He clung to Sebastian's waist as best he could, trying not to fall asleep.

"So… where in Germany are we going exactly?" he asked groggily.

"Nowhere special," Sebastian responded, his eyes still on the road. "Somewhere in the German countryside. Mey-rin claims there's some sort of lab stowed away amongst the miles of cornfields."

Ciel yawned. "Well, this is different. Should be interesting."

Sebastian said nothing.

They rode in silence for a while, the wind dancing around them, the dark world flying by. Ciel tightened his arms around Sebastian. Riding in the dark like this reminded him of that day three years ago. The day he had first met Sebastian. It was just as clear in his mind as if it had happened yesterday.

Ciel could feel himself start to drift off again, his eyelids drooping. Desperate to keep himself awake, he said the first thing he could think of.

"Why do you always wear that glove on your left hand? I've known you for three years now, you can tell me," he asked with a yawn. He'd wanted to know for such a long time, but there hadn't ever been a good time to ask. Sebastian was quiet for a while.

"Does it matter?" he asked after a few seconds. Ciel frowned. Why was Sebastian avoiding the question?

"I thought you trusted me," he said, irritation creeping into his voice. Sebastian knew almost everything about Ciel, but he knew nothing about Sebastian. Not his age, where he was born, where his parents were, or why he had decided to become a demon hunter. Literally nothing. And by now, his was more than a little curious.

"I do trust you," Sebastian responded emotionlessly.

"No, you don't." Ciel hissed, trying his best not to sound like a whiny child. "If you trusted me you wouldn't be so afraid to tell me about yourself. Three years, Sebastian, and I still know nothing. Trust goes both ways, you know, and we're partners. We need to trust each other."

"I shouldn't need to tell you why I wear a glove for you to trust me," Sebastian responded calmly, his voice almost patronizing.

Ciel narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"I just don't want to know nothing about you. Especially if something- happens, okay?" He said angrily, his voice trailing off.

Sebastian's eyes widened for a second before he chuckled quietly to himself.

"There's no need to worry."

* * *

oOo

* * *

 _Ciel burst into the auditorium panting heavily, the pistols he had taken from his parents banging loosely against the side of his thigh. Surprisingly, his actions went unnoticed by any of the cultists below. They were all too busy chattering excitedly as another child was dragged onto the altar and sacrificed. Ciel bit back a scream as he was temporarily blinded by his rage._

 _They were trying to summon another demon._

 _In only a day Ciel had managed to find the cultists that had summoned the demon that killed his parents. He had tracked them down to this old church, only a few blocks away from his house. He was going to kill every last one of them, and then he was going to slaughter every demon he could find._

 _Not that he knew how to find or kill demons, but that didn't matter at the moment._

 _"Hey!" Ciel yelled, trying to get the cultist's attention. His voice was raw and gravely from crying over his parents. Immediately every eye in the auditorium turned to look at Ciel, their eyes widening as they saw him. A few of the cultists took in a sharp breath._

 _'I must look awful,' Ciel realized. He hadn't bothered to cover up his damaged eye, and he could feel the dried blood around his eye socket. Not only that, but he was drenched in his parent's blood, though it was mostly dry by now._

 _"What's that_ lil _' kid doing here?" One of the cultists asked. His voice was slurred and he was holding a nearly-empty bottle of liquor in his hand._

 _'He's drunk,' Ciel thought sourly, 'filthy drunkard." He cleared his throat._

 _"I'm here to kill all of you," he said calmly. Then he lifted his guns off of his side and pointed them both at the crowd of cultists. He watched in satisfaction as their eyes widened and a few of them whimpered. They stood there frozen for a few seconds before one of them yelled: "Get the kid!"_

 _The cultists all burst into motion, scrambling to either get away or to find a weapon. Ciel frowned. It would be a lot harder to kill them when they were all moving like this._

 _"Be still you idiots," He growled before he began firing randomly into the crowd._

 _His aim was terrible, as he'd only shot a gun several times before, and only several people were hit by the bullets before he ran out of them. Angrily, he slammed both his guns on the concrete floor. He hadn't planned this out._

 _The cultists started coming closer when they realized he was out of bullets, many of them holding different sharp objects in their hands. The person at the front of the nearing pack was a man with a large, bloody knife in his hand, the one that had previously been used to kill children. He snickered when he saw Ciel's eyes widen._

 _"You're a_ preeetttyyy _one, aren't you?" He asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "you'll make a_ reeeeaaal _nice sacrifice, little boy."_

 _Ciel resisted the urge to vomit as the man grew closer to him. He stared at the gleaming knife in the man's hand but stood still._

 _Somehow, he felt calm. He didn't really care if he lived or died anymore. He wanted revenge, but he knew it would be impossible for him to kill even a single demon, even if he was alive. Accepting his fate, Ciel closed his eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks, and waited for the excruciating pain of death._

 _But it never came._

 _Instead, there was a loud whooshing sound as a what felt like a gust of wind blew across Ciel's face, whipping his hair. Then there was the sound of screaming. Hesitantly, Ciel opened his eyes to find himself staring at a mound of bodies on the cathedral floor. They were the bodies of the cultists, each torn open in a grotesque manner. In the middle of the pile of corpses stood a tall, thin man with silky, black hair and pale skin. He held two long swords, which hung loosely at his side and were dripping with blood. He was facing away from Ciel, his face hidden._

 _"Who are you?" Ciel asked shakily after a few moments, staring at the man in awe. The man turned to face Ciel. He had a thin face, high cheekbones, and brown eyes. His eyes moved up and down Ciel, scanning him hungrily._

 _Instead of answering Ciel's question, the black-haired man responded with a question of his own._

 _"Ciel Phantomhive," he began in a deep, smooth voice, "what is it that you want?"_

* * *

oOo

* * *

"We're here," Sebastian whispered softly, shaking Ciel awake. Ciel blinked drowsily a few times, yawning. He'd managed to fall asleep, but somehow hadn't fallen off the motorcycle.

"Hmmm…" Ciel responded groggily as he rubbed his eyes. The sun was just beginning to rise, sending out brilliant rays of pink and yellow that illuminated the German countryside. Ciel scanned his surroundings slowly, shielding his eyes from the light. He and Sebastian were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by miles of farmland.

"Where, exactly, is this lab you were talking about?" Ciel asked irritably. Sebastian sighed.

"You're quite blind, are you not?" he asked as he pointed towards a worn-down brick building about half a mile away from where they were standing. Somehow, Ciel had missed it. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"I believe it would be best if we entered through the back of the building and began exploring from there. Rumor has it scientists are conducting experiments in attempt to fuse human and demon, but there isn't any solid proof. Clearly, we should investigate before we do anything. Just in case."

"Okay…" Ciel said nodding, "We'll just have to split up and look for anything that might confirm the rumors, then. If we find any proof, we'll go ahead and put an end to their little experiments."

"Yes," Sebastian said as he entered a large field of corn, pushing the stalks out of his path as he made his way to the brick building in the distance. Ciel soon followed, craning his neck to see Sebastian above the corn stalks.

Damn this tall corn. Why must he be so short?

The two partners pushed their way through fields of corn until they finally emerged directly next to the rundown building.

"There." Brushing off his pants, Ciel pointed to a set of metal doors on the back of the building. They were bound by a thick metal chain and a large padlock. "Can you pick the lock, Sebastian?" He asked, already aware of the answer.

"Of course."

Sebastian approached the door in long strides, pulled a small pin out of his pocket and stuck it into the end of the lock. There was a small moment of silence as Sebastian moved the pin strategically around the lock. Then it clicked open and fell to the ground with a small 'thud,' disappearing into the high grass in front of the door. Removing the chain, Sebastian opened the metal doors or gestured broadly to the doorway.

"Shall we continue?" he asked Ciel mockingly, bowing at the waist.

"We shall."

Clicking on his flashlight, Ciel stepped through the doorway and into a long hallway. It was dark as night and eerily silent, the only sound being Ciel's footfalls as he stepped further into the building. Ciel turned to look at Sebastian. The pale man's eyes were sweeping the hallway, although he was still standing outside. His long fingers hovered over the swords at his waist.

Ciel cleared his throat.

"I'll go left. You can go right. If we don't find anything after an hour, we'll meet back here and leave."

Sebastian nodded and they parted ways, each moving to check their own expanse of hallway.

Ciel cautiously poked the door to his immediate left open to reveal a dark room filled with several tables and a chalkboard. Nothing special. He closed the door and moved onto the next room. Nothing.

The next several rooms were empty. Ciel sighed as he began to open the fifth door. Perhaps Mey-rin had been wrong about the whole 'evil scientists try to fuse humans and demons' thing. The so-called 'lab' seemed only to be an old, abandoned building.

The door swung open with a creak to reveal a pitch-black room. 'Just another empty room,' Ciel thought, and began closing the door before he saw a light from within the room. Freezing, Ciel opened the door again - slowly - to get a better look.

Near the far left corner of the dark room, there were two red dots of light. Eyes.

The metal flashlight he had been holding fell from his hands and hit the tile floor with a clatter. The eyes crinkled at the corners as if smiling.

Ciel's heart thundered in his chest as he fumbled for his pistol.

"Sebastian!" He tried to call, but his lips wouldn't move.

The eyes came closer as the demon neared. A wisp of black fog coiled around his hand, yanking it away from his gun and sending it tumbling to the floor. White fangs appeared out of the blackness, as well as various shards of metal which hovered in the air, point facing Ciel.

"What do we have here?" A gravelly voice asked. The voice echoed around the room and seeped through the walls. All of a sudden Ciel was ten again, standing in the doorway of his parent's bedroom.

The voice laughed and the ivory fangs snapped open.

Ciel closed his eyes.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 _"'What do I want?' What the hell are you talking about?" Ciel asked, thoroughly confused. 'This guy shows up, kills some cultists, then asks what I want? What the hell is he getting at,' he thought, knitting his brows._

 _"It's a simple question. Surely you are capable of answering."_

 _Ciel scowled, glaring at the man._

 _"If you must know, I want vengeance for my parents. For myself. I plan to kill every last demon there is, give them a taste of the pain both my parents and I felt."_

 _Silence._

 _"Now, who are you? And what the hell are you doing here?"_

 _The man didn't answer him immediately. Instead, he placed a hand on his chin, rubbing it as though deep in thought. Ciel noticed for the first time that the man had a dark, leather glove on his left hand, but not on his right. The nails on his right hand were black._

 _"My name is Sebastian Michaelis," the man responded after a few moments, "I hunt demons, just as you do. I want to help you."_

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? Please let me know. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
